My Color of Love
by pen's outburst
Summary: Sasuke never thought that keeping little vows was this hard until his pink haired bestfriend went home for a student exchange program."Can you remember your vow ten years ago, teme?" "Shut it dope". Full summary inside! Sasusaku ON HIATUS! (Editing)
1. His Promise

**Chapter 1: His Promise**

**AN: **Before I present my story, I wanted to thank all those who reviewed and add my first story "Mine" on their favorite stories! I am truly grateful!

This is my second story and my first multi-shot so please enjoy!

* * *

_**My Color of Love**_

**Summary: **When little five year old Sasuke swore to his two haired best friend that he would never fall in love to someone with a hair color other than black, fate decided to teach him how hard keeping vows the hard way when his pink haired best friend went back after eight years of living in the states. "Can you remember your vow ten years ago, teme?" "Shut it dope"

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

It's a beautiful Sunday and Konoha playground is brimming with laughter and joy as the leaf daycare spent their day playing in the sandboxes, swing, slide and monkey bars. Little children dressed in light green uniforms that look like a long sleeve tees and shorts run all over the park, others are just sitting in the benches and eating their snacks and over the corner of the playground, a handful of five year old boys are gathering around their teacher, their heads downcast, obviously, the little boys are getting an earful from their supervisor for the day.

"What did I tell you about picking a fight with Hoshino-san and her children, Kyo-kun?" the teacher ask, looking at a raven-haired boy whose looking indignantly to his teacher, not at all guilty at his actions nor is his eyes denying the accusation of his elder.

"I wasn't picking a fight sensei, Kyo is just tewwing the twuth" the little boy said, having a little difficulty in saying his l's and r's

"Kyo-kun, I told you to use "I" instead of you name, right? And sometimes, there are things that should be said in a gentler way or just left unsaid for it might hurt other people" the teacher replied, not being able to resist the cute face of her student whose trying his best to justify his cause.

"BUT sensei! They weeewwy look wike wainbows! They have diffewent hair paints!" the boy said while pointing his index finger to a group of five children in not-so-good-state clothes and indeed the hair colors vary from the dark blue to yellow, red, then to indigo and auburn. After Kyo pointed the children, the other boys who have also made fun of the siblings snickered behind their little hands but abruptly stop when their teacher gave them a glare.

"Its hair color not hair paint, Kyo-kun" the teacher corrected before letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's not good to make fun of others, Kyo-kun. Someday Kami-sama may punish you for making fun of them"

Kyo's eyes widen with fear as soon as his little ear heard the word 'punish'. "Besides..." their teacher continued "Christmas is nearing. You may want to apologize to the siblings before Santa decide to put you on the 'naughty kids' list" she said, giving a wide grin and a wink to the horrified faces of her students before gesturing them to the siblings playing near the end of the play ground.

* * *

A few meters away from the troublemaker-for-the-day group, a pair of black and cerulean eyes watched their classmates approach the siblings with weird hair colors.

"Kyo and the others got scolded again huh?" a blonde boy said, putting his hands behind his sun-kissed hair while his cerulean eyes twinkled with mischief and his chubby whiskered cheek lifting up as his tiny lips split into a wide grin.

"What do you think, idiot?" his raven head companion said while rolling his eyes at the comment of his friend. His hair was in a beautiful shade of ebony but somehow it stuck up the hair reminding the blonde with a chicken butt. The whiskered boy was about to retort when a loud gasp behind them interrupted him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" then a blur of pink suddenly appeared between the two boys and the dark haired boy found his breath cut off and his mouth, useless. "You shouldn't say such bad words! Sasori-nii said that you're going to have bad breath if you do!" the girl said, her emerald eyes wide in an i-can't-believe-you-said-that manner. Behind her, the blonde boy is laughing his heart out at the red-faced Sasuke. After receiving a glare from his dying best friend, he finally manages to croak out. "S-Sakura-chan. I think Sasuke needs to breath" at the statement of the other boy, Sakura immediately stop her speech about about 'bad words' and drop her hand when he sees that indeed, the beautiful white complexion of their friend has turned into tomato red.

"AHHH! Naruto-kun! I turned Sasuke-kun into a tomato monster!" she exclaimed while watching the face of their teammate turns back to normal and is now giving her a look similar to the one her mother gave her when she broke a vase while playing around the house, before giving her a house-arrest for the whole weekend.

"SA-KU-RA... I will rip your ugly pink hair and tie it around your huge forehead..." Sasuke said, his murderous eyes hidden behind his bangs, a dark aura around him.

Sakura gulp then run behind a still laughing Naruto, her hands in her hair. Usually, she'll be hitting his head lightly for making fun of her hair and forehead-ESPECIALLY the forehead- but her survival instincts is telling her that now is not the time. The three of them have been best friend since diapers, they were together when they first walk and their names have been each other's first words and they even go to bed and bath together! Their parent's have been close friends and being neighbors only add to their closeness but right now, Sakura couldn't help but think that for a five year-old, Sasuke sure is scary.

"Sasuke" the laughing blonde said, taking the attention of the ready-to-kill Sasuke from the scared-to-the-nerves Sakura "Yami-sensei said that Kami-sama can punish you for making fun of hair colors!"

"Really?" Sakura said, now having the confidence to step out from Naruto's back. "Ha! Sasuke-kun can't make fun of my hair now!" Sakura exclaimed while raising her small arms up and jumping round and round.

"Stop jumping around Sakura, you'll get dizzy" even if they are only five year olds and she has just annoyed him, Sasuke is still worried about the young girl, and Naruto also feel the same. They would even defend her behind her back when their classmates make fun of her pink hair and wide forehead. They consider her a part of the family and it's the same for her. The pink haired girl only stuck her tongue out, further irritating the dark haired boy "Besides, how can Kami-sama punish me? I already have my own color of hair" he said, smirking at the dumbfounded face of his friends

"Sasuke-kun! Smile!smile! Do not smirk! That's bad for your face!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed after seeing her friend's facial expression. Naruto's twinkling laugh echoed once again in the playground.

"hmmmm... maybe he will snuck in your room and dye your shampoo!" Naruto said while laughing out loud again, pleased with his idea. The two only sweatdropped. Their friends will always be good at nothing except for eating and laughing.

"NARUTO-KUN! Of course not!" Sakura said, 'lightly' hitting her blonde for saying something 'evil'. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be scared. For a five-year old, Sakura has some crazy strength.

"Then what Sakura-chan?"

"ummm...maybe...hmmm...aha!" the two boys look at her expectantly "I'm SORRY! I DON'T KNOW!" the boys sweat drop. Even the smartest girl in class can never know what Kami-sama is thinking huh?

"He may make your children have a hair color that you hate" A voice suddenly said, successful scaring the wits out of the three.

"Yami-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said while running to hug their teacher who sat on the balls of her feet to embrace the running children. She decided to check on the three to see what they are on to about since they have causing quite a ruckus with all the shouting and laughing a while ago. only to find them talking about the consequence of making fun of one's hair.

Sasuke only frown. Hair color of his children? '_That's ridic-u-lous_' he thought, while slightly proud that he has successfully pronounced the word he has heard from his father's company friends in his mind. Seeing the confused face the other boy, Yami-sensei stood up and went to him. "Is there any problem Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave his teacher a confused look before replying "I... I just don't understanding what you're talking about..." he murmured, not really wanting to admit that he has something that he doesn't understand. Even in the ripe age of five, Sasuke already hold up to his pride, being an Uchiha does that to you, especially when you're also the smartest boy in the class aside from the sleeping ugly Shikamaru.

Yami blink twice before giving an amused chuckle and ruffled the boy's hair, earning her an annoyed look from the small guy, clearly not appreciating the affectionate gesture. "You see Sasuke-kun, when you grow up, you will love someone, a girl to be precise and that girl may have a hair color such as brunette, blonde, indigo, red, or even pink like Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled "Then you will get married and have kids like you then the hair of your kids may be like you or your love one or maybe it's going to be mixed like what happen to Sakura-chan who has a red haired mother and white-haired father. You got that?" she said while smiling at the still curious face of the trio. "But of course you don't need to think about that yet! You're just babies yourself!" She added quickly, trying to break the confused and serious look on the trio, though it didn't really work. Before she was bombarded with the children's infamous never-ending "why" questions, she excused herself and decided to check on the other kids. leaving the trio to their thoughts.

"well..." Sasuke started, breaking the silence

"well what Sasuke-kun?"

"I've decided"

"Decided what?oh! oh! Oh! we'll have ramen in your house!"

"We don't have ramen in our house"

"WHAT? Are you living in a rock?"

"His house is beside you Naruto-kun"

"oh yeah"

" I've decided that I, Sasuke Uchiha, promise to NEVER to marry or love a girl with any hair color except black. I'll treat Naruto for a year worth of ramen when that happens" he said while rolling his eyes at the last statement.

"SASUKE-KUN! Mom said that our eyes will fall off if we keep on rolling it!" Sakura interrupted

"He rolled it awhile ago too Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, always eager whenever Sakura reprimand Sasuke even though they're of the same age.

"Do you really need to say complete your full name? ha! I'll remember that promise Sasuke!" Naruto said after he realized what his black haired friend has promised.

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore Sasuke-kun?" a teary eyed Sakura said, her best friend's words repeating in her head after she has also processed what he has said, the poor girl obviously did not understand what the raven haired kid mean and instantly thought that because she has pink hair then he doesn't want to be bestfriends with her anymore.

The young Uchiha was dumbfounded. He has forgotten that one of his best friends have a pink hair and a girl. He was about to clarify but wasn't able to answer for the voice of Yami-sensei telling them it's time to leave echoed through the park.

Brushing her tears from her eyes, Sakura tried to forget her best friend's words and immediately took hold of her bickering best friend's hands as they quickly went to their waiting mothers. During the trip home in the limo, their mothers couldn't help but chuckle and take a picture to the trio, with Sakura in the middle and Sasuke and Naruto to her side, their hands still holding on to Sakura's hands and their heads together in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if Sasuke is acting maybe a bit OOC. I'll be posting the second chapter as soon as I can but please leave some thoughts while it's still not available. R&R! no flaming please! but constructive criticisms are most welcome.

#4/8/13 - EDITED


	2. Her Goodbye

**AN: **I wanted to thank **TheBlackRose123** for reviewing my first chapter and also the people who added this story to their favorite stories and putting it in their story alerts! thank you so much!

Well... here's the second chapter enjoy!

* * *

**_My Color of Love_**

**Summary: **When little five year old Sasuke swore to his two haired best friend that he would never fall in love to someone with a hair color other than black, fate decided to teach him how hard keeping vows the hard way when his pink haired best friend went back after eight years of living in the states. "Can you remember your vow ten years ago, teme?" "Shut it dope"

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

-Two years later-

It was a few hours after the sun has risen up, mists are still hovering lazily above the ground of Konoha, and steams from the different kitchen windows decorated the morning sky as mothers prepare the breakfast of their young ones.

A few kilometers down the cherry blossoms street, a young boy with a spiky blonde hair slowly creak the door open before poking his head out, looking left and right before tip toe-ing out of their house. He was about to jump for joy for successfully getting out of the house when a familiar voice stop him.

"Naruto what are doing outside this early in the morning?"

"D-Dad! When did you come back? I thought you'll be staying at the Hokage tower overnight!"

A man who looks like a grown up picture of Naruto (except for the whisker-like birthmark) raised an eyebrow at his son's action. He is also the Hokage of Konoha or the governor in layman's term though the Hokage's job usually took most of his time, he never failed to spent time with his family.

"I arrived just in time to see you sneaking out of the house" Naruto gulped " ...so? Where are you going this morning? Normally, you're still be in your bed snoring your nose away" he said chuckling at his son's expression at his last statement.

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"I'm just going to Sasuke's...?"

"And...?"

"I'm going to fetch Sakura-chan!"

Minato frowned "Sakura-chan is in Sasuke's house?" then he suddenly chuckled at the horrified expression of his seven-year old son when he realize his mistake before ruffling his hair is in an affectionate manner.

"Hurry up then. Before you're mother decided to check outside, your voice is too loud you know"

"W-Wai-!"

"Don't worry. Naruto is upstairs and is sleeping in his room" he said, winking at his mini look-alike before opening the door.

Naruto smiled then running down a few meters before pressing the doorbell of the Uchiha mansion, his face split into a sad grin when he saw tiny buds poking out of the Sakura tress that stood in the middle of the road.

"MIKOTO-SAN! O-HAYO!" a black-haired woman chuckled before ruffling the blonde's hair earning her a frown from the small boy. '_What's with grown-ups and my hair?_'

"Not that I mind you being here Naruto-kun but what brought you here this early? Even Sasu-"

"Ha! He's still sleeping? Yeah! yeah! yeah! I beat chicke-"

"Continue that sentence and you're dead, dope. And who's still sleeping?" interrupted a seven-year old Sasuke as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Actually Naruto-kun, Sasu-chan has been awake ever since the sun went up" Naruto jaw dropped '_ever since the sun went up? NOOO!'_

Sasuke scoff before passing Naruto and stuffing an apple at his open mouth making him choke at the sudden action. "You're ruining the carpet with your drool. It's disgusting" then he turned to his chuckling mother " We're going now mom"

"Wait!" the Uchiha matriarch said stopping the boys from their tracks "at least tell me where you are going so I know where you are" she demanded.

She has been worried since she saw her son drinking a glass of milk in the kitchen way before his wake up time and her worry only increased when Naruto-_the_Naruto who Kushina, his mother, said that does not wake up at weekends like this before noon- is at their gate at the same ungodly hour in the morning. _These boys are up to something_.

"We're going to fetch Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto proudly before glaring at the apple-boy-murderer when he has successfully removed the apple from his mouth.

"Fetch Sakura-chan? Isn't it a bit early?"

"No no no no Mikoto-san" Naruto tsked, then turning his back to the impatient young Uchiha to explain to the confused adult. "It's because ..." the he stop and look left and right before gesturing mikoto to come closer making Sasuke sweatdrop

'_That idiot. It's not like there are any person present and I'm the one who told him the plan" _Sasuke sighed _"Talk about hurrying up_' then he turn his attention to the duo when he heard his mother laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair again."Hurry up then or else he'll wake up. Take care boys!"

"We will Mikoto-san!"

'_Finally_' Sasuke sighed when Naruto grabbed his arm and they sprinted to the Haruno mansion then a big tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head.

"How long do you intend to hold my arm dope? Don't go all gay to me now" he said, smirking as look of pure horror find itself in Naruto's face.

"EWW! Maybe you're the one enjoying it Sasu-gay! And Sakura would kill you once she heard you calling me that! You know how sensitive she is when it comes to 'bad words'!"

From a huge window of the Uchiha mansion, Mikoto watched as the two boys bicker their way towards their destination. She chuckled, remembering what the young boy told her awhile ago.

"_We're gonna kidnapped Sakura-chan before her evil twin take her away from us!_"

Mikoto let out a small smile. After this day, the trio would be no more. She used to think that there will be nothing that can separate the three trouble-makers but life's not just fair eh? For today is the day when the Haruno family will leave Konoha and continue their lives in the states.

'_Oh just when I was already imagining my little Sasu-chan getting together with adorable Sakura!'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan..." a teary eyed Naruto said while wiping his snot filled nose with a tissue that he pulled out of nowhere, beside him is a disgusted Sasuke and a sweat dropping Sakura... and many luggage behind her. Today is the day of farewell.

"Stop crying Naruto. We'll see each other someday!" Sakura said while patting her crying-_bawling-_friend awkwardly and also trying to lift the gloomy atmosphere. They currently stood inside the airport, waiting for her family's flight to be announced.

"B-But Sakura-chan!" before Naruto could start complaining she hugged him, tears also flowing from her emerald orbs, surprising her two best friends. Sakura has always been the mature one in the three and even though she's a girl, they rarely see her cry. "Minimize your fight with Sasuke, okay? And be serious in your study, keep up your smiling face, do not eat too much ramen and make sure that Sasuke keeps his vocabulary" she said, laughing lightly at her last statement. Then she turned to her brooding dark haired friend.

"Sasuke"

"hn?"

Sakura laugh though tears are still falling from her eyes.

"Take care of Naruto okay? Don't fight too much, and even though tomatoes are good for the body, too much is too much, and smile... not smirk, good luck also in finding your black-haired girl and remember that there are things such as words and sentences. Honestly!" she exclaimed. "I know that you idolize Itachi-nii-san but you don't have to copy his vocabulary...or lack of" she said, poking Sasuke's side at the last statement making Naruto laugh and Sasuke frown. When Sakura did not stop poking him, he snatch her finger, and looking at her in the eye, surprising the pink-haired child.

"Sakura"

"That's me" She smiled.

Glaring at her interruption, he continued "Strength, Boys, Food, Boys, Hair..."

Sakura just smiled at her friend's words, already getting what he's implying...

"…and forehead"

... or not

She was about to reprimand him when her mother called for her, telling her that it's time to go. Sakura turn her back to her friends and took a few steps before running to the shock Uchiha and tackling him in a hug.

"_I didn't get my goodbye hug_" she whispere before tightening her grip. She was about to let go when she felt a stronger grip on her waist.

"Hn"

At the exact moment, Sasuke himself didn't know what had possessed him to hug the small pinkette. He isn't a hugging person after all. Maybe it's just how sad she whispered those words or how hard she tried to smile when she was talking to Naruto... or just maybe the fact that there is the big fat chance that they would never see each other again (and he will be the only one who's gonna put up with Naruto's idiocy while she live an easy life). Sakura has always been the trio's little sister. Even though she seldom cries and she has a strength not that of a seven year old _girl_, Sasuke still worries for her and he was sure that Naruto feels the same.

"Don't forget that you are stronger than you look and don't get close to perverted boys worse than Naruto" Sasuke said, earning a loud protest from Naruto. "Eat at least three times a day. Don't cut your hair and don't forget that you don't have a wide forehead so don't let anyone diss you about it and your hair. It's a special privilege that should only be given to Naruto and I" Sakura was shocked that Sasuke did not only bother to elaborate but he also hugged her back (must be her lucky day) then she smiled.

"Idiot" she scoffed playfully.

"Don't say bad words Sakura, you may get bad breath" She can almost feel the smirk making its way in his face.

"Oi!Oi! Don't hug her for yourself Sasuke!" Naruto protested, he find it sweet that Sasuke hug Sakura back and bother to say a proper good bye but isn't it too much? Sakura laughed before grabbing Naruto in the collar and making a group hug. "I'll miss you two...don't forget about me kay?" she said when she finally let go. "What are talking about Sakura-chan? We are always with you! But keep in touch!"

"huh?" Sakura said, confused about what the blond said then she saw Sasuke gave a small smirk then pointing to his wrist. Sakura then felt something cold on her wrist but before she can see what it is, her twin brother, Gaara, drag her away from the two.

"I'll be taking Sakura before she decide to stay here" He said, earning an amuse laugh from the grownups and glares from the two boys.

Their parents and older siblings gave one last hugs and pats before boarding their plane.

* * *

-In the plane-

"Sakura... what's that?" Gaara said, his emerald eyes staring at his twin's right wrist. Sakura then remember the parting gift that Sasuke and Naruto gave her. She looked at her wrist and gave a sad smile.

It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet full of different charms that remind her of the time they spent together for the last seven years (there was even a baby bottle charm!) and at three section of the bracelet is a chibi charms of the trio (Sasuke is smirking while his hands in his pocket, Naruto was grinning, his hands behind his head and Sakura was smiling softly and her hands behind her) "It's Naruto and Sasuke's gift Gaara-nii!"

"Now that you mention it..." her older brother, Sasori, who was listening to the conversation of his two siblings, said from behind " Itachi told me he always hear the blonde idiot and the Uchiha-brat arguing about who has the most savings ever since they've heard we're leaving last year."

Gaara rolled his eyes while Sakura laughed. "It's so like them to do that" he murmured.

"Ne... Gaara-nii... do you think they'll like my gift?" Gaara smiled softly at his twin sister while she took a last look to the tiny outline of Konoha before it disappeared in the clouds

"Of course they'll do. They don't have any choice of the matter anyway" he scoffed

"You're so mean Gaara-nii!"

"I'm only 48 seconds older than you are. Stop calling me that" Sakura just laughed at her brother's protest before sinking in her seat, ready for a well-needed rest.

* * *

Down the airport, two boys are watching- well... the other one is waving his hand like crazy while the other one is pretending that he doesn't know the crazy blonde- the plane took flight, their wrist now sporting an intricately woven bracelets with a blue and dark-almost red-orange stone in the middle.

* * *

**AN: I'll give you some preview for the next chapter!**

-of hugs, fangirls and fangirls-

"TEME!"

"hn"

"arggghh! Didn't Sakura-chan told you to maximize your vocabulary?"

"Aa"

"I welcome you to Konoha Midori High!"

"Um...S-Sakura..? A-A-Are you sure we d-d-didn't went to a wrong school? An a-a-a-all b-b-b-b-boys s-s-school p-p-perhaps?"

"S-S-S-SAKURA-CHAN?"

"YOU B*TCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

**AN: **There goes the second chapter!As much as I love it whenever people put my story on their favorite stories and story alerts, wouldn't it be better if you also put in some reviews? I'll be waiting for it!

No flaming please! but constructive criticisms are most welcome!

#4/8/13 - EDITED


	3. Of hugs, fangirls and fangirls

**Chapter 3: Of hugs, fangirls and fangirls**

* * *

**AN:** I'm back! and I wanted to thank all who reviewed, especially **A Sky Full of Lighters **for pointing out my mistake in the second chapter. I didn't even noticed it until you pointed it out. so thank you very much! I'll edit it if I find time. anyho! this is the third chapter so enjoy!

* * *

_**My Color of Love**_

**Summary: **When little five year old Sasuke swore to his two haired best friend that he would never fall in love to someone with a hair color other than black, fate decided to teach him how hard keeping vows the hard way when his pink haired best friend went back after eight years of living in the states. "Can you remember your vow ten years ago, teme?" "Shut it dope"

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

-Eight years later-

"TEME!"

"Shut up dobe"

"YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME! AGAIN!"

"Hn"

"arggghh! Didn't Sakura-chan told you to maximize your vocabulary?"

"Ah" The raven-haired boy replied, a smirk on his lips, further annoying his loud companion.

"TEME!"

The residents of cherry blossoms street sighed. The morning of the said street was never complete without the daily bickering of the infamous _duo_. They had never failed to remind each other every morning the things that their pink-haired best friend told them before she, along with her family, left for the states. It has become a habit.

..Or just an excuse so they would feel like they still had their little cherry blossoms with them.

"Ne... Teme... Do you think Sakura-chan missed us? It's been eight years."

Sasuke only look at the blonde who's fiddling his bracelet before snorting. "How stupid can you get, Dope. She's been saying that to us in her every email." Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh yeah!"

A rare time of silence enveloped the two boys before Naruto started to whistle a merry tune.

"Hey teme? Do you think she already has a boyfriend?" He suddenly asked, making the brooding teen glare at him.

"What? I'm only askin-"

"Shut up" Naruto let out a huge grin before going back to his whistling knowing that it irked the silence-loving Uchiha on his side. He took absolute pride in being the only one who can break the youngest Uchiha's composure. Well, not really the only one since Sakura can also do it..and Itachi..and Mikoto-san…and Gaara..and Sasori…

Okay, so he may be just one of the select _few_ who can break his best friend's emotionless mask, but it's still a _very _big accomplishment.

Naruto was snapped back in reality when he heard a familiar distant commotion and thundering footfalls. Naruto quietly sighed, before stopping an started stretching his leg muscles, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow at the blond's sudden action but Naruto ignored his demanding gaze.

"What do you think you're doing dobe?" Sasuke hiss, feeling conscious of the gazes and snickers of the people around them. Well... who wouldn't? When your companion suddenly drops his bag and started stretching in the middle of the street in his school uniform.

"What do you mean Sasuke-teme? You should also stretch or else you'll pull a muscle" he said, not even sparing his embarassed best friend a glance as he stretches his legs."That's why I'm asking you what are you doing stretching in the middle of the street? People are staring."

"Ohohohoho! So the almighty Uchiha is embarrassed now eh?" mocked Naruto earning him a hit on the head.

"Don't try your luck dope."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?"

"Dope"

"TEME!"

"Dope"

"TEME!"

"Dope"

"TE-"

"KYAA! THERE'S NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN!"

_'oh crap' _they simultaneously thought before running off, their fan club hot on their heels.

And for a second, Sasuke understood why his friend started stretching.

"This is your ALL fault dope!"

"STOP BLAMING AND START RUNNING!"

'_Good point._' But he'll be dead before he could even think of saying it out loud.

* * *

"I welcome you to Konoha Midori High!" a big-busted blonde woman with low pigtails said to the four foreign students in front of her, a warm smile finding its way on her beautiful face. "Though I think 'welcome back' is more appropriate for this young lady here, you've change a lot since I last saw you Sakura" She said, turning her attention to the now-grown up Sakura Haruno who was also smiling widely while her companions are totally at loss.

"It's great to be back Aunt Tsunade" She replied. She used to be close to her aunt, along with Sasuke and Naruto before her family left eight years ago. And she was glad that the connection wasn't severed even if they hadn't had contact with each other the past years.

"You've been here Sakura?" a girl with light lavender eyes (almost white) asked hesitantly, confusion clearly written in her pretty face.

"This is actually my hometown, Hinata" she said, turning to the small raven haired girl with a pair of very light lavender eyes (that you could almost consider it white) who stood beside her. Hinata nodded. Her pink-haired friend had been talking about this town since forever that she could even very well be a Konoha citizen.

"So this noisy little weird place... is the one you've been blabbering about this the past years, ugly?" a raven haired boy with a pale complexion said while looking around the city through the glass walls, his usually emotionless eyes showed what he thought was amusement as his eyes followed two running males from a cloud of dust holding... is that a banner?

Before Sakura could hit or/and retort, a long haired brunette with the same eyes (only colder) that of Hinata beat her to it "Stop being rude Sai. We are guests here so if you can't stop the insults from your mouth then shut it"

"Is saying the truth rude?"

"If it comes from your mouth then yes." Sakura cracked a laugh, missing the way the brunette's eye soften at her laugh though it doesn't went unnoticed by Hinata and Tsunade.

"I was about to tell him that, but thanks Neji"

Tsunade faked a cough to get the attention of the four students before continuing. She wasn't moved by the insult that her visitor had said, she has too much practice on that courtesy of a certain blonde haired troublemaker.

"In your two weeks of stay, you would be treated as students of Konoha Midori High, as stated in the student-exchange handbook, which means you'll be familiarizing yourself with the students and the school and will be participating in different activities that will be conducted this week and as well as the next." The four nodded. They all ready knew these rules for they have been oriented before they were sent to Konoha for an experimental student exchange program.

Out of the four exchanged students, Sakura is the most excited one. She studied day and night non-stop when she learned that her school is conducting an experiment student exchange program with her hometown for two weeks, though she doesn't include it in her emails to Naruto and Sasuke, she wanted to see their faces when they see her. Sakura mentally laugh at her imagination of her best friends faces and unconsciously fiddled with her charm bracelet.

Seeing that her niece is already brimming with anxiety and undeniable excitement, she speed up with her instructions "The girls will be in a separate homeroom and from the boys. The teachers are the one who rotate classrooms so you won't have a problem with getting lost in the campus but for assurance you'll be assigned partners. So... since it looks like someone is already impatient" Sakura blushed "I'll introduce you to your homeroom teachers! Kurenai! Kakashi!" a raven haired female with red eyes entered the office, dragging a silver haired man with a face mask covering most of his face behind her. The four exchange students sweat drop, their thoughts one: '_Weird people_'

"Let me introduce to you Youhei Kurenai of class A and Hatake Kakashi of class S. the girls will follow Kakashi and the boys, please follow Ms. Kurenai. They'll give you the rest of the instructions. You may go now. Oh! And Sakura?" Sakura turned, her eyes asking the silent question of '_yeah?_'

"Good luck. Don't surprise them too much, okay?_" _Sakura only laugh before thanking her and catch up to her friend and new mentor who didn't even wait for the young lass. '_Some teacher!_' she scoffed.

When they reach a classroom with a golden plate name '3-S', they stop then Kakashi, their mentor turned around to face them for the first time. "So you must be Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata" It was a statement, not a question but Sakura and Hinata still have the urge to roll their eyes and say 'duh'. "I'm Hatake Kakashi but you can just call me Kakashi-sensei" he continued when he got no reply from the girls.

"Umm... Why are we having the introductions outside the classroom sensei?" Hinata ask when she noticed that Kakashi-sensei is not giving out any clue that they'll be going in the room any minute.

"Because half of the class isn't there yet and I believe that you're shouldn't be there unless I want Tsunade running after my head. Plus I don't think you'll like to be there yet either" he said, not even bothering to take a peek inside the classroom or ask the opinion of the confused females in front of him

"How can you tell sensei?" Sakura said, utterly curious at their weird sensei's confidence-laced voice.

"It's still quiet" Sakura and Hinata sweat drop at their teacher's answer, wondering what kind of class are they going to put up for the next two weeks.

Silence soon followed as the three ran out of things to say.

Hinata fidget under the awkward silence, she was about to ask their supposed-to-be-mentor what they are supposed to do in the hallway when they suddenly felt the ground shaking, Hinata immediately held on Sakura's arm, who in turn, held into her teacher's jacket. "What's happening?" she asked, panic quickly changed into confusion when she saw her teacher's totally calm face as if this is an every-day scenario.

Kakashi look down the pink-haired girl before his eyes crinkled, giving Sakura the clue that he was smiling behind his mask "The other half is arriving. Come on, we better get out of the way before we're turned into squashed pancakes" Then he led the two confused lass inside the room.

"…."

"…."

'_I think I understand what he said just a while ago_' Sakura thought as she scanned her gaze to the crowd before her.

"Um...S-Sakura..? A-A-Are you sure we d-d-didn't went to the wrong school? An a-a-a-all b-b-b-b-boys s-s-school p-p-perhaps?" Hinata nervously whispered while looking around the room and unconsciously grabbing on Sakura's uniform.

She had always looked up to Sakura ever since she has defended her from the bullies from their school five years ago, since then, Hinata and Sakura stick like sisters.

Sakura sweat dropped. The room is free of girls except for the two exchange students that are currently being check out by the male species.

The lambs were thrown into the lion den.

Sakura look at their teacher for explanation but was only greeted by a ( disgustingly) familiar orange book 'W_hat the-?_'Sakura said stumbling back a few steps. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kakashi look at his new student, his lone eye twinkling in amusement and surprise "oohh... so Miss Haruno is also into this kind of books eh?" he said, ignoring the disgust lacing her words and the horrified expression marring her beautiful face.

"S-Sakura...is that true?" Hinata said, she was listening to the exchange of the two and was surprised that her friend know that kind of book. She already knew the_kind_ of book it was. A single look at the cover page would be enough.

"OF COURSE NOT! It's just that my uncle is the one that wrote _that thing_" Sakura grimaced at the last two words. She loved her uncle Jiraiya, especially when he'll bought presents from his travels but she what is doesn't like is the _purpose _of the said travels.

Before Kakashi can comment more on what the disgusted female had said, the door burst open revealing a panting Sasuke and Naruto. To say that Sakura was shocked was a total understatement. She knew that she's going to be at the same school but she didn't know that they'll be at the same class! She can already imagine a winking Tsunade in her mind.

"S-S-S-S-SAKURA-CHAN!" at the mention of her name, the raven haired lad snapped his head to the smiling lass

"That's me" she laughed and Naruto then proceed to jump on her and tackle the poor girl into a big bear hug totally confusing the occupants of the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"How many times do you need to yell my name?".

'_The new girl knew the famous duo? Just who is she?_'

'_Is this the friends Saku has been talking about?_'

'_Have they forgotten about us? Really! Kids these days have no manners..._'

While Naruto is busy showering her with hugs, tears and snot ( **Eww Naruto. that's gross!**) and unintentionally yelling at her ear ("Sakura-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!") Sasuke remained rooted at his spot. He still cannot believe that their only girl-friend is standing in front of him.

The seven-year old image of Sakura in Sasuke's mind was quickly replaced with her developed fifteen year old self. Her emerald eyes still have the same shine, her used to be wide forehead has decreased in size and the baby fats were obviously starting to leave her cheeks and he is sure that underneath that black blouse and loose tie is a well-curved body (**tsktsktsk. Sasuke is getting a bit perverted?**) And her hair... Her rosette –colored hair is cut short that it only reaches a few centimeters before her shoulder. Sasuke snapped from his musing when her worried voice reached his ear.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?" she said, she was already worried that he doesn't remember her anymore for he just keep on looking at her with different expression then she finally smiled when she caught his attention, dazzling the (dangerousdangerous) testosterone-filled human beings, (except for the amused Kakashi, a dancing Naruto, and an emotionless Sasuke) hearts forming in their eyes '_I think I'm inlove!_'...(**READ:** 'The girl with pink hair' fan club now recruiting!)

Before Sakura can utter a word, Sasuke beat her to it.

"Hair"

Sakura look at him skeptically before widening her emerald orbs when realization dawned on her.

"Oh that...I'm sorry if it's short now it's a long story but first! It's the first time you saw me for five years and that's the first thing you say to me? MOU! Even Naruto-"

A series of gasp rippled inside the classroom making Naruto laugh at the surprised expressions of his classmates. Kakashi let out a sigh. It seems that the school year is just getting more interesting… or more 'troublesome' as a student of his will say.

Before Sakura can complete her sentence, she suddenly felt an extra weight on her head. Then with a small turn-your-head-and-make-your-bangs-serve-their-pur pose action, he finally spoke his first sentence after meeting the last member of their trio after a long time. It was only spoken in a small voice but it was loud and clear to the occupants of the small room, shocking them, once again. The boys in the room, except for a confused Hinata who didn't know who the two boys are to Sakura and an ecstatic Naruto who has knew the rosette's value in the dark haired lad's life, all thought of the same thing:

' _DID __THE__ SASUKE UCHIHA JUST PATTED A GIRL?__**A GIRL?**__ HE JUST SHOWED AFFECTION TO AN ESTROGEN FILLED CREATURE! AND A SHORT-HAIRED GIRL WITH A WEIRD PINK HAIR ON TOP OF THAT! THIS MUST BE APOCALYPSE!_'

"_Welcome back_"

With tears shining in her eyes, Sakura grab the two stunned boys into a long awaited group hug.

A magical silence fell on the room, no one dare to break the reunion of the three friends. Even Kakashi, who forgot his job, didn't even bother to separate the trio, only when he heard a sniff did he tear his gaze on his (pervertedperverted) book and into teary-eyed Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, why are you crying?" He asked in an amused voice making the shy girl blush beet red.

Just in time when Sakura was about to let go, the sound of the door slamming startled the reuniting friends and without missing a beat, the once glorious atmosphere was filled with a strong murderous intent and the magical silence broke with a single ear-piercing shriek.

"YOU B*TCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Different reactions scatter in Kakashi's still boy-dominated classroom.

The boys look amused.

Kakashi looks bored.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed.

Hinata looks confused.

And just outside the door are enraged females, led by long haired blonde who was currently busy glaring daggers at the pinkette who was still in Sasuke's and Naruto's arms.

Sakura unconsciously gulp.

_O-oh. This smells trouble._

* * *

**AN:** I'm not very confident with this chappie so sorry for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings and typos, if there are any. and I'm also not sure about Kurenai's last name. Can anybody tell me?please?

But anyho! anyho! I think we already know who's that blonde haired girl right? The trio finally reunites! and the to-be fanboys didn't know Sakura's name yet so it's just dubbed as 'the girl with pink hair' soo... the third chap ends here so R&R and as usual...No flaming please but constructive criticisms are always welcome.

And since I'm feeling good today, I'll give you something to look forward to the next chapter:

-Lunch arrangements-

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, I will now take the pest out of your presence"

"SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN! Lunch! Lunch! C'mon!"

"Sakura, Hinata, Sai already went ahead and prepared us a table"

"Sakura's coming with us"

"Sakura-chan, who is that creepy looking gay guy with white eyes?"

**AN: **I might not be able to update quickly but wait for it, okay?

#4/8/13 - EDITED


	4. Lunch Arrangements

**AN: **This is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_**My Color of Love**_

**Summary: **When little five year old Sasuke swore to his two haired best friend that he would never fall in love to someone with a hair color other than black, fate decided to teach him how hard keeping vows the hard way when his pink haired best friend went back after eight years of living in the states. "Can you remember your vow ten years ago, teme?" "Shut it dope"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lunch Arrangements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

It is good to say that Yamanaka Ino is a very carefree and friendly girl. She isn't the shy type who would blush away from any attention or someone who would always seek attention (but she do love to be given some, especially if it was given by _someone_ *coughsasukecough*). She loves dressing up as much as she loves her long platinum blonde hair that reaches up to her waist even if she put it into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes would usually twinkle with mock mischief every time she would feel that someone's checking her out that eventually earned her the title of 'playgirl'.

And girl she is indeed.

And right now, Ino is not a happy girl.

Her pair of blue eyes twist into a glare at the back of the room where students have gathered, forming a little circle. Different voices can be heard from the circle as if everyone was trying to talk at the same time. The female blonde's glare intensify when she had caught the shade of pink that she had come to hate in not less not a second.

The people outside the circle shiver. Their usually eccentric classmate's glare was starting to get to their skin. Unfortunately, they received the raw negative energy directed to the pink haired girl in the middle. It was a wonder how their teacher can be so laid back and still be able to still casually in his seat, his face burning fiery red while his eyes seems to be glued in his sick sick choice of... _literature_ when the female blonde's hate waves can practically be tasted.

They never really thought that they would be having such...eventful morning.

* * *

"_YOU B*TCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN?" Ino exclaimed._

_She was having a pretty normal day. She woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Brush her golden strands. Spent an hour or so trying to choice her get up for the day. And she was able to catch a glimpse (*coughchasehimcough*) of her beloved before going to school._

_But it seems that all of the good fruits of her supposedly good day suddenly rot away when she saw the two untouchable boys in all of Konoha being _harassed_ by a weird, short pinkette in front of the whole class._

_And just then, Konoha Midori high's most elite class in the juniors have discovered the difference between mad, furious, infuriated, enraged and seething with outmost rage..._

'_Cause all you have to do is to look at the female blonde's pretty face._

_Ino closed her eyes and took a big breath as if she was trying to calm herself. The class, who thought that world war three is upon them, released the breath that they didn't know they were holding. Just as they are trying to relax and the trio broke apart, Ino suddenly went up the small platform in front of the room, where the foreign students are, and look at the two boys with apologetic eyes as if she has disappointed them._

_Naruto and Sasuke relaxed, thinking that she'll apologize to Sakura for her rude comment. They have known Ino since they were eight and Sasuke had learned not to be in her presence especially when she and Naruto are in the same room or ever be in her presence unless he wanted a slow and painful death. He never liked the female blonde especially when she's in her fangirl mode but he also heard from his lazy friend that the noisy girl has brains despite her big mouth..._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. I will now remove this disgusting creature away from your presence"_

_...or not._

_Then two girls, who were behind Ino all this time, proceeded to snatch and drag the shocked girl to the hallway. Hinata was about to run to help her friend when she was suddenly stop by silent Kakashi, shaking his head, telling her a silent 'don't'. Hinata opened her mouth to ask her teacher but her question was never heard when the room was filled with gasp._

_Two hands found their way to Ino's shoulder, effectively stopping the blonde. Ino turn around to snap at whoever interrupted her but she never imagined that the people that would interrupt her are the same people she was _defending.

"_Naruto! S-Sasuke-kun…?" she exclaimed. Naruto defending girls was normal but...Sasuke? Just who the hell is this girl?_

"_Enough Yamanaka..." Under normal circumstances, Ino would have jump for joy knowing that her long-time crush knew her name, even if it's just her surname, except that he was also looking at her like he'll literally rip her to pieces. Even the usual laughter filled eyes of the blonde boy beside him are replaced with murderous ones. _

_Naruto would let Sasuke get this one, for as much as he hate to admit it, he'll have a better affect than him._

_The whole class gulped. Sasuke Uchiha rarely talk but when he does, everybody should listen..._

"_... or I'll make sure that that will be regretting it to the grave."_

_...because he meant every single word._

"_W-why? Just who is she anyway? That she even needs the protection of the school's top boys?"_

_The class silently groaned. Of course, it's just like her to use this opportunity to show that she has a backbone even if her knees are already shaking and her voice is slightly quivering. The president of Sasuke-Naruto fan club (though she's more on Sasuke) would know everything that they want in a girl and will do anything to become one._

_Sakura was about to retort, feeling tired of the accusations of the Yamanaka girl (besides, the death grip of the girls are beginning to hurt and she was sure that there would be a bruise later and their nails are starting to dig deeper which will prove to be troublesome later) when she heard Kakashi sigh before faking a cough to get the class attention._

_As much as he like to watch the unfolding drama, Tsunade would clearly kick his ass for letting such things happen to the exchanged students and what's more that her very own niece is the one being bullied in less than an hour after stepping in his classroom._

"_Good question Ino. Now will you please go back to your seats so we can clarify all your questions." After all students have settled in their seats. (Kakashi has to glare to the two stubborn boys until the more sane one drag his idiotic friend and we obviously know which is which) and Hinata led the girl-on-the-tip-of-her-patience back in front, Kakashi sighed before speaking again._

"_I'm sure I have told you about the experimental student exchange program about Konoha Midori High and St. Patrick Academy-" a loud chorus of "YOU DIDN'T!" interrupted him._

_Kakashi faked another cough and proceeded like nothing happen and was once again interrupted._

_"Sensei! I think you have a cold! You've been coughing quite a lot this morning! I think it's because you're early today!" loud snickers followed the comment_

"_As I was saying..." despite the tension, the students sweat drop at their mentor's attitude and others even cracked up laughing at Naruto's earlier statement._

_"What? It's true!" Naruto exclaimed, unconsciously interrupting Kakashi once again as he turned to his snickering classmates._

_"Dope" Sasuke whispered._

"_You know, you can't call me that anymore" He commented, smirking at the indifferent look on Sasuke's face _

_"Hn"_

_"...and do that too!"_

_"Shut up" He hissed, making Naruto's grin wider._

_Knowing it will just be a waste of time reprimanding the loud blonde, Kakashi continued his introduction "These two girls are just a part of the four student representatives that St. Patrick Academy entrusted – __**ENTRUSTED –**__ to us. They will also be joining us for a week, observing how the class system operates and __**also the general behavior of the students**__ before they exchange classes with the other two for another week" The class shivered at their mentor's -unseen- smiling face directed to the whole class but it was more like directed to the girls, but Ino is unaffected._

_**Translation: Do what you did awhile ago and you'll say bye bye before your graduation. **__A series of nervous faces averted their eyes._

"_So! If that is clear, can we ask our two visitors to introduce themselves?" Kakashi continued, a little –too- bit cherry and snapping his book shut and making the nervous student jump._

_The raven haired girl was the first one to step up but not before looking at her friend who seems to be battling between snapping and staying calm._

"_I'm Hyuga H-Hinata, a third year student from St. Patrick Academy. I never really travel a lot and... I believe that the beauty of a place depends on its people. I also used to think that your town is an absolute sweetheart... w-well... until now that is..."a few embarrassed looks were reflected as the shy girl mumbled her last word but it was quickly replaced by a small smile as she continue "But I wish you could prove me wrong in the next two weeks." No one can see her struggling to keep up her strong façade from crumbing, all that they can see is an emotionless face and eyes that seems to be able to pierce into their own soul, making them more nervous._

_But even though the redness of her neck remain hidden from their gazes, Sakura can see it like a carabao amidst a flock of birds and she knew that her friend is fighting off the urge to just faint and shrink to oblivion._

_Hinata mentally sighed when she felt her friend's presence beside her after a few second._

"_I am Haruno Sakura" She said with a loud voice, immediately getting the attention of the class "Also a third year student at St. Patrick Academy. My hair is naturally pink" A series of gasp as heard "And I used to live here in Konoha before flying to states when I'm seven so I knew I am familiar with some of the faces here and I'm also friends with Sasuke and Naruto if you're wondering about it" A louder gasp was heard before Naruto interrupted once again "Correction: BEST FRIENDS!" which was followed a small "Hn" of confirmation from the other boy._

"_.. I hope we can be friends!" she continued, making the class snapped their attention back at her._

_The class was in awe. This is the girl asking them to be friends with them after she has been bullied a while ago._

_She has guts._

"_With that clarified, I'll leave you for a free period to get to know the exchange students and oh, Sasuke and Naruto will be the partners of the two since you are already acquainted with Haruno here._

_Loud protest echoed across the room but Naruto's voice rang loud and clear, making the two girls smile. "HELL YEAH! C'mon teme!" _

_"Hn. You also can't call me that" Naruto paled at the realization making Sasuke smirk in triumph._

* * *

After Kakashi plopped down his chair and started reading his orange (badbadbad) book, the students started to gather to the two students, asking them questions after questions. Some, who have the decency to leave their private lives...well... _private_, just asked them about their life in the states and how different St. Patrick from KMH (Konoha Midori high).

Hinata and Sakura tried to answer them to the best that they could but a few daring persons (and some who just can't stop but ask. **Read: gossip queens**) step up and ask them the unspoken questions that the two have been dying to ignore but it seems like luck is not on their side...

"Is it true that you are _the_ Hyuga Hinata, daughter and heir of the billion dollar Hyuga company?"

"How long have you known Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama?"

"Why are your eyes white?"

"If you are really Sasuke-sama's best friend then why do you have such short hair?"

"Are you single?"

"O-M-G! is that adorable charm bracelet like from Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama? That is sooo like cute!"

"Are the two other participants of the exchange program girl or boy? Are they HOT? Or HAWT?"

"Do you two have any plans on dating a KMH student before your two weeks expire?"

Sakura sweat dropped. _'I__f this are the ordinary students, then I can't wait till I meet the school paper's staffs_' Sakura thought sarcastically then quickly look at her frantic ravenette friend as she tried to avoid the questions thrown to her at lightning speed.

Hinata is a relatively shy girl, waayyyy more shy before the little pink lioness befriended her. That's why Sakura was really grateful and astounded when she was the one who introduced herself first and gave a speech to defend her friend awhile ago because truth to be told Sakura was really scared of what happened a while ago, she never realized that her best friends would be _this _popular to the opposite gender. But that quickly evaporated and transform into anger.

The one of the things she hated is when someone step on her and she didn't even gave a fight but Sakura is a peace loving girl and wouldn't act harshly unless they overstep the boundary.

Seeing her friend squirm, Sakura smiled. '_It must have been hard eh. Hinata?_' just was she was about to excuse herself and save her poor friend from the never ending questions of the girls around her, Sakura unconsciously shivered when she felt another barrage of glare from her right.

'_Speaking of _the females.'

* * *

At another corner of the room, a blonde was whining to an indifferent Uchiha.

"C'mon teme!" Naruto said in an annoyed tone "Why don't you want to go there and snatch Sakura from those bullies like we used to do? Look! They aren't even giving her air! She's gonna die! She's -"

"Hn" was the only reply Naruto got from the silent lad while he was fiddling his own bracelet with a small blue stone.

This action was a mannerism that the two teenagers had developed over the past years whenever they are thinking of something. There is just something in the accesory that help them calm down and think or maybe it's just because it was given by Sakura who always told scold them with the fussing-over-something-would-never-solve-your-prob lem-much-less-going-around-and-destroying-everythi ng- Seriously-I-will-never-understand-boys! speech. They mostly do this whenever they have problems and sought comfort or they are thinking something related to the pink haired lass (or when Naruto did not know what to do in a test and was already panicking.).

Naruto just sighed after looking at his preoccupied best friend. He knows that Sasuke was shocked at the sudden appearance of their best friend after five years and her surprising come back as an exchange student.

His best friend wasn't the most touchy-touchy person and certainly not an expressive individual unless you counted his 'hn's' and 'aa's' which doesn't really help much. So maybe the drama not too long ago was already taking its toll.

After all, KMH haven't seen the Uchiha lad with such emotion until now.

Sasuke, having heard his friend snickering behind his hand, rolled his eyes, and the morning continued with a glaring Ino, an uncomfortable Hinata, worried Sakura, a brooding Sasuke and Naruto nursing a purple-ish lump on his head.

An eventful morning indeed.

But they still don't know the half of it.

* * *

Neji Hyuga has been through a lot. He has lost a father as a child, hated his cousin for having such free life, been admired and feared from a distance, has been and still is the top student in his year and the school, slapped by a little pink haired girl (this is another story) and after awhile, befriended him and fixed his problems with his cousin, in which he has no idea how, why or when it happened (also another story).

And because of it all, he was able to continued his streak across the hall in search for his cousin and their pink haired friend while nonchalantly ignoring the curious and no-so-discreet stares that he was currently receiving.

The lunch bell has just rung and he and Sai had agreed to split the work from fetching the girls and getting a table in the cafeteria because frankly, they don't think they will be given a special table. After all, they aren't to be spoiled in their stay.

The brunette quickened his pace when the gold painted sign come in his view.

He was about to enter the room when a loud voice was heard from the other side, making his usually emotionless eyes narrowed in confusion. But it wasn't the voice that stopped him, it was what the voice had exclaimed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN! LUNCH! LUNCH! C'mon! I'll introduce you to the love of my life!"

"You already have a girlfriend Naruto?" a familiar female voice said, shock evident in her voice.

"NO! o-of course not Sakura-chan!" the loud voice -Naruto- answered and Neji could almost see him waving his arms up and down in attempt to correct the accuser. _Almost._

"B-but you said-"

"What do you think is the 'love of his life' that can only be seen during lunch?" another voice interject. This time it was laced with annoyance at the Naruto guy.

"Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded "I have been telling you in every email that you should cut down your ramen dose!" Email?

"B-B-But Sakura-chan!"

"U-Umm.. S-Sakura.. Can I ask what is this 'r-ramen' you're t-t-talking about?" another familiar voice entered the conversation. It wasn't really hard to know who the voice belonged to. With all the stutters and verbal crunches, he was sure it belonged to his cousin.

The same loud guy let out a terrified gasp "YOU DON'T HAVE RAMEN IN STATES?"

"Shut up dobe"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, a reprimanding tone lacing her word, making the loud guy snicker in what Neji can only recognized as triumph and amusment.

"C'mon Hinata-chan! I'll introduce you to ramen and its heavenly effects! Plus we haven't eaten a meal with Sakura-chan in ye-"

Neji then decided that it was his cue to enter the room.

"Hinata, Sakura, Sai already went to prepare us a table. Let's go" He said, giving no room for argument.

He silently took in the scene unfolding in front of him. Two boys that looked like their age are hanging out with the two exchanged student girls. A black haired guy whose hair resembled a chicken ass is leaning casually on the teachers table, his hands in his pocket, a pair of black eyes stared at him, scrutinizing him in a familiar who-the-hell-is-this-guy manner while a pink haired girl in sat in a table in front of him. She has an amused smile on her face but it quickly morphed in an unreadable expression. Then his gaze finally looked at the blonde boy, shock and curiosity evident in his sapphire orbs but did nothing to hide the determined glint as if he was off to some important mission. Then he looked at his cousin who seems to be, once again, sporting a yet to be discovered shade of red.

Neji was at loss. His cousin is indeed shy but why would she blush like she haven't breath for ten minutes?

Just then, his lavender eyes trace the outstretch arm of his cousin then to the...

Neji struggled to keep his eye from twitching. The stupid boy is holding the hand of his cousin. A Hyuga hand! Just as he was about to calm down, the blonde boy turned his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, who is this creepy gay guy with white eyes? Do you know him?"

The raven head lad smirked. The dope is a hopeless case.

But Neji seemed to have heard and have seen enough. He went to Hinata and wrench her hand from the oblivious blonde

"HEY! Have you ever heard the word RUDE?" Ignoring the blonde's protest, he stopped at the door to look at the pinkette who still seems to be having an internal battle.

"C'mon Sakura, Sai is already waiting for us-"

"Hey!" the blonde interrupted. "I don't know who you are, but Sakura-chan is having lunch with us! And so is Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed. He hasn't seen his best friend for seven years and he won't let a guy with girly features to just snatch her away.

Hinata shifted her weight, uncomfortable with the situation. She couldn't take side with her cousin, knowing that Naruto only wanted to spend time with Sakura and probably wanted to make her taste the ramen they were talking about and she doesn't want to disappoint the guy but she also couldn't take side with him, since she knew that Neji is just being an overprotective 'brother'.

Neji glared. The annoying _boy_ is getting on his nerves. "Sakura" he urged. He wanted to get away while he still have a hold on his emotions, but Sakura only keep quiet, a painful expression etch on her face. She absolutely did not count on this.

"If you haven't heard..." three pair of eyes turned to the guy who has detached himself from the teachers table. A serious expression written on his face.

"...She's coming with us."

Naruto let out an amused laugh when the two men caught themselves in glaring contest. He just couldn't help himself, after all, that statement is so 'Sasuke'.

Sakura sighed. She never thought it would be this problematic. But she was hungry and she's sure that Hinata is too. So she needs to end this now or they will skip lunch and as much as it was amusing to ditch Sai in the sea of the 'unknown', she knew that it would go forever if they don't stop.

Sakura faked a coughed, making Naruto turn to her "Sakura-chan! You're catching Kaka-sensei's germs!" He, once again exclaimed.

Ignoring her friend's worried outburst, she jump in between the still-glaring boys "Why don't we talk about this ne?"

Hopefully, She won't regret her decision.

* * *

**AN: **I am gonna stop here. My fingers are going ouchy since I've been typing nonstop right after lunch and it's already around seven pages.

Preview:

-Just the beginning-

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you but Mrs. Fig ask me to wake you up"

"Eh, you seem to be the talk of the school, Ugly"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!"

"Naruto, aren't you supposed to be banned from the library for a week?"

"Troublesome"

Read AND review please! Constructive criticisms are always welcome but flames are a big no no!

Till next time!

#4/8/13 - EDITED


End file.
